rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar Allan Poe
Edgar Allan Poe '''battled Eminem in Epic Crap Battles of History 3 and Mark Twain in Intense Rap Battles of Craziness 23. He was played by Kevin Krust in Epic Crap Battles of History 3. Also in an Author royale between Lewis Carroll, Ernest Hemingway, Ralph Emerson, Emily Dickinson, F Scott Fitzgerald, Franz Kafka, Agatha Christie, Lord Byron and Stephen King in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 31. Information on the rapper '''Edgar Allan Poe (born Edgar Poe; January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) was an American author, poet, editor, and literary critic, considered a part of the American Romantic Movement. Best known for his tales of mystery and the macabre, Poe was one of the earliest American practitioners of the short story, and is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre. He is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction. He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career. Poe and his works influenced literature in the United States and around the world, as well as in specialized fields, such as cosmology and cryptography. Poe and his work appear throughout popular culture in literature, music, films and television. A number of his homes are dedicated museums today. The Mystery Writers of America present an annual award known as the Edgar Award for distinguished work in the mystery genre. Poe was famous for his many poems and short stories, such as The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, The Black Cat, and more. Lyrics 'Epic Crap Battles of History 3:' 'Verse 1 :' In Youth I Have Known one rapper I crushed, Who lost his whole family from death who has brushed On his shoulder, time and countless time again. Don't even try and take me, you're alone with no friends ! I feel the power as I jot down these words on a page. I'll push you deep in the Earth in your cultural cage ! I'll break your ass faster than your girl, who you adore, Sing the words of these mockingbirds, "Evermore, evermore". 'Verse 2 :' Show some respect ! Because you're talking to a spirit of the dead. If you think that you could beat me, you've been sorely mislead. I'm spitting rhymes so hot, that it'll leave you with a fever, Who cares if you're a "Rap God", if I'm a non-believer. 'INTENSE RAP BATTLES OF CRAZINESS 23 :' 'Verse 1 :' All my life, I felt so much depressing emotional pain, But nothing compares to hearing a story of Mark Twain's ! You Langhorne prick, you think you're supposed to be humorous ? When it comes to horrid books, let's just say you wrote numerous. My first wife and I had true love, nobody knew it was so sour. You're a racist explicit fool who only believes in white power ! Say I have no heart all you want, yours killed you when it attacked. When it comes to rap and writing books, it's apparent what you lack ! 'Verse 2 :' Once upon a midnight dreary, while i pondered, weak and weary, I saw that this nincompoop posed no threat to me, clearly. You're Huckleberry finished, you make me want to vomit, Go watch the skies, Mark, so you can head out this Halley's comet ! You may have fought in the war, but it was for the South. You accoutered nuisance, silence up your mustached mouth ! I'll hang you on a fixture just above my chamber door, YOUR WRITING INCREMENTS SHALL BE LIFTED NEVERMORE ! 'Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 31:' 'Verse One:' Hold it right there, i'll make this battle darker as my spotlights glow! There's never been such a worthy foe as Edgar Allan Poe! This battle's for good rappers, I believe you've misunderstood, Without my influence, Steve, your books wouldn't be half as good! I invented a whole genre, you can't match my fame! You're embarrassed by your works, that's why you use pen names! I'll rip out your Tell-Tale Hearts, 'cause you're all just un-clever whores, When will we have to hear your shitty rapping? Quoth The Raven, "Nevermore!" Trivia: *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Male Category:Kevin Krust Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Crap Battles of History Category:Characters